


A Brick In Your House

by AshToSilver



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshToSilver/pseuds/AshToSilver
Summary: “You still sure about this, sugar?” comes the soft purr against Bruce’s skin. “Ain’t no coming back from this; it, uh, it’s not gonna to be fun either."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and was prompted to me ages ago oh boy. it's midnight. have fun kids.
> 
> I was asked for omega Bruce getting himself "fixed". I think. I can't remember it's been like three months or something this has been sitting in my folder.

The Joker shifts, careful and cautious like a predator preparing to bounce. He crouches before Bruce like a knight kneeling before a king, a glorious, thankful expression on his face before he presses cold hands against Bruce’s hips, a soft kiss to his neck.

“You still sure about this, sugar?” comes the soft purr against Bruce’s skin. “Ain’t no coming back from this; it, uh, it’s not gonna to be fun either.”

Bruce hums a wordless noise of acknowledgement and closes his eyes as the clown burrows into his neck, wiggling into his lap. There’s a hint of fear, deep inside his bones, but it’s not far from the same fear he lives with every day of his life and always has.

This is not the life he wants to live.

“I’ve got plenty of kids,” Bruce says quietly into green hair. “I’ve had plenty of mates.” Too many, if he’s being honest. “I’m not going to  _ change my mind _ at this point.” He hasn’t ever, actually, having made up his mind when he was young and determined that his cursed line should  _ end _ with him. “It’s an inconvenience at best.” And a problem at worst.

“An  _ inconvenience _ , he says,” comes the grumble from Bruce’s mate, “oh sure, it makes  _ some things _ a little difficult, you know? Not too much though-”

“You know what I mean,” Bruce huffs, pressing his head against Joker’s, his own hands wandering to settle on white skin. “I can’t keep living like this.”

“Hmm,” is the response, a sharp nose digging into his collarbone as Joker nuzzles. “I suppose. I’ll miss your heats though, you were  _ so _ much fun. We tussled for daaaayys, darling.”

They had. It had been an endless fight that had left the most delicious bruises Bruce could remember. They’d been doing it for years, ever since they’d crossed paths as unmated omegas so long ago and despite everything-

Despite everything. Despite their fights and arguments and hatred and affection, they had still managed to find something to keep their lives together. A way to work through their own heats without having to run off and find an alpha willing to do it for them. An unusual arrangement sure - male omegas didn’t usually mate with  _ each other _ \- but it worked for them, had worked perfectly even when Joker had gone and figured out how to stop his heats all together.

And now, years later, they were here. On a plane across the Atlantic ocean. With Bruce about to get the same scar across his stomach that Joker had. One surgery and it would be the end of the way their tale had begun.

“Are you really sure?” Joker whispers, so quiet Bruce almost doesn’t hear it. “You’re not just doing this because it’s  _ convenient _ , right?”

“I am sure,” and the words hurt a little to say, but he says them anyway, “I know the risks, I know-” he knows, he knows. “I know it’s the right choice.” He drags warm fingers through green hair. “It’ll be over in a few hours and tomorrow you can annoy me while I recover.”

There’s a growl from the clown at that, but he falls silent as he no-doubt schemes of new ways to antagonize Bruce from his own bedside. The Joker is never silent unless he’s  _ planning _ something and while usually the void of sound spikes Bruce’s paranoia in an instant, today he just breathes it in.

He’s got a good, anonymous doctor booked, a plane to himself and his mate and a couple of kids capable of handling Gotham until he gets back. All he needs to do is make it through to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> pst there is a batjokes discord channel now. It's like a server full of chatrooms related to batman and joker stuff. and memes. so many memes and headcanons and art pieces and word wars and if you would like to check it out or join us, you can contact [J-not-Joker-not-Jack-just-J](http://j-not-joker-not-jack-just-j.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for the invite link. Discord works anonymously or with an account and can be run in a browser or on a computer or mobile app. No voice chat require. Hope to see you there!


End file.
